


Right In Front Of Him

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: A little trip into the future makes Harry realise something very, very important.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 173
Collections: Harmony For Essentials Gift Exchange





	Right In Front Of Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bcooper08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcooper08/gifts).



> A/N: Written for the Essential's Gift Exchange, dedicated to Bcooper08. I hope you love this little bit of fluff. <3
> 
> Thanks to starrnobella for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world of Harry Potter and its respective characters. I'm not making any money from the posting of this one-shot.

Harry knew he shouldn’t have touched the Time-Turner… He could practically hear Hermione’s voice in his head. He could see her standing there, hands on her hips as she lectured him. 

_Harry, you know better than to mess around with things that you don’t know how to use._

Looking around, he recognised that he was in Hogwarts… but the question was, what was the year? Casting a Disillusionment Charm on himself, he waited a moment before he decided to start snooping. He wouldn’t be able to return to his timeline if he didn’t know what year it currently was. 

Cautiously, he started walking through the familiar halls. Luckily, classes must have been in session since the halls were clear from students. 

Just as he thought it, of course, classes must have been dismissed, as students began pouring into the halls. Pressing against the wall of the corridor, he tried to see if he spotted any familiar faces. 

“Come on,” Harry groaned to himself. As student after student passed, he didn’t recognise any of them. 

“Professor Potter!” someone shouted.

Turning, Harry looked around. Was he in the future? Did he become a professor? He pulled away from the wall, trying to find himself.

“Professor Potter!” a young voice shouted again.

Someone turned, and Harry felt his feet become frozen to the ground. The older person that stopped and turned to look was certainly not him, but he’d recognise that face and hair anywhere. It was definitely Hermione.

“Yes, Miss Smith?” the older Hermione asked, coming up to the young Ravenclaw.

“Professor Potter, I’m having trouble with my essay on Household Cleaning Charms,” the student began.

“Miss Smith, that essay isn’t due for another month. Go enjoy some time with your friends,” she said.

Harry realised with a start that Hermione was Professor Potter, which meant…

“Holy shite,” he muttered to himself. He was in the future, and he was married to Hermione. Looking at the older version of his best friend, he couldn’t believe he didn’t realise it sooner. He had always considered Hermione as his best friend, but at times, he considered her as more, but he never made the move as he didn’t want to ruin things between them. 

However, it seems that at some point, one of them made a move. Tearing his gaze from Hermione, he headed towards the library. There usually was a copy of the Daily Prophet in there, and that would be what showed him what year it was. 

He made it there easily, and sure enough, there was a copy of the Prophet. Glancing at the date, he knew how many turns he needed to do to go back to his past, but more importantly, back to his Hermione, the witch whom had been right in front of him the whole time. Pulling out his Time-Turner, he began spinning it.

* * *

“Harry James Potter,” Hermione said as soon as he appeared in view. “What in Merlin’s name do you think you were doing with that Time-Turner?”

“It was an accident,” Harry said quickly, quickly putting the Time-Turner down. “And how did you know that I was here in the Room of Requirement?”

“The Map,” Hermione offered. “I thought you might be meeting with Dumbledore for one of your sessions, but when he arrived at dinner and you didn’t, I snuck up to your room and grabbed the Map.”

Harry quickly crossed the room to Hermione and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione stilled for a moment before quickly kissing him back.

After a few moments, they broke apart.

“Harry,” Hermione said, blushing. “I.. I thought you liked Ginny?”

He shook his head. “It’s always been you, Hermione… If you’ll have me?” He looked at her hopefully. He didn't want to waste any more time... Not that he knew she'd was the one for him.

“I wouldn’t want anyone else,” Hermione admitted, pulling Harry close so she could initiate their second kiss.


End file.
